


Time Heals All Wounds: Chapter 6.5

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Time Heals All Wounds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Young Severus Snape, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Time Heals All Wounds: Chapter 6.5Ficlet of Harry and Sev's post-coital conversation, set between Chapters 6 and 7.***CONTAINS THAW SPOILERS***Haven't read THAW yet?? Read it here!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Time Heals All Wounds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047700
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	Time Heals All Wounds: Chapter 6.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyMighty/gifts), [BongoMonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BongoMonkeys/gifts), [Amalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Heals All Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344371) by [Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary). 



> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

Harry pressed Severus close to his chest, drawing soothing circles on his back with his fingers. His skin was so smooth. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to let go. His parents were gone—never truly knowing them. Even if his father had been—well—Harry had taken care of that.

It wasn’t fair. Why was it that everyone Harry loved leaves him forever? He had Sirius, of course, but he was as good as dead to Harry anyway.

“What am I like...in the future?”

Harry’s grip slackened, clearing his throat. “I’m not sure I should tell you that.”

Severus bit his lip, twirling a lock of long black hair between his fingers nervously.

Harry’s gut tightened. _He’ll forget anyway. What can it hurt?_

“Please.”

Severus’ shining dark eyes met Harry’s. He couldn’t deny him anything even if the truth could be brutal to hear. How could this sweet, loving boy grow to be the inexplicably cruel Potions Master Harry despised so fiercely?

“Well. You’re a right asshole, to be frank. If you’re a Gryffindor, you’ve got no chance. Spitting insults, snide comments. Expression set with a sneer anytime you see me. Always calling me out in class, knowing full well I’m about to fuck things straight up. Detentions left and right.”

Severus gulped, but he remained silent.

“You fucking hate me. It’s infuriating! Nothing I do is good enough.” It hurt for him to say. He hated that Severus. “I think it’s because of my dad...because I look like him. I...I’m sorry I look so much like him.” Harry’s gaze dropped, ashamed of something entirely out of his control.

Severus placed a palm on his cheek. “Don’t say that. I see _you._ No one else.”

“Well, maybe right now.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry.” Severus’ eyes filled with tears. He kissed Harry gently.

“I hold grudges. I can be fucking stubborn. I know that.” His eyes stared intently into Harry’s. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t give up on me. Please don’t hate me.”

Harry pulled the boy close again. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask. Even if I forget—when I forget, do you think it’s possible that we’ll find each other again?”

Harry hadn’t thought about it. They were completely different people, but...they weren’t, were they. Not really.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
